Is This Really Real?
by The Next Kevin.K
Summary: Leslie just wants to live an normal life in South Park. But early enough she finds out that she had more in her as she think.
1. Nightmares

**Hey Guys. This an little side story i write and in this story Leslie isnt a ad, but a normal human like you and me. Just in South Park. In this story PC Principal is her father also dont be surprised or something when you read this.**

 **The final idea to write this little fanfiction was the scene in that PC Principal kills her. And then cames it to me. She could dream that all! Maybe with a little bit of season 19 with a little bit shipping and a little bit fantasy, magic and love ive created this little FF. "(OMG. That sounds so gay.)**

 **And to the Mods: Please add Leslie to the characters list. Because i think my FF will not be the only one with Lesile Meyers.**

* * *

"Leslie, youre expelled!" PC Principal said in an cool and angered voice an hit the face of the girl so hard, that this hit killed her instead.

"Noooo..." Leslie wake up in her bed. Sweating from the nightmare she dreamed. Her own father wants to kill her. By thinking about this horrible thougth he cames in her room.

"Everythings okay, Leslie?" PC Principal said, as he put on the light of Leslies room.

"No Dad. It was just a nightmare!" she said a little bit flashed and depressed from this though.

"What youre dreaming about, honey!" PC Principal came to her bed sit down on the side.

"Well. I dream about that were in the school like everyday and everytime when we have an school meeting youre pissing on me like i should shut my mouth and all. One time youre called the police only to get my attention because i speak with Bebe Stevens. And then ..." then the little fourth grade girl begans to cry. Her dad take his hand on her shoulder.

"No tears. Youre stronger than that. Come on. Tell me!" he said very interested and tried to calm her down.

"At the Gun festival that Kyle boy protecting me, but it seems like he really likes me and then you take him out and then ... and then ... you ... hit me so hard, that i died!" and she begans to cry.

"Wowow. At first sweetheart. Youre my daugther and nothing in the world will change that. Then second is that i love you too much so i cant kill you. Not for everything in the world. And third i think that Kyle Broflovksi kid likes you." he said in an encouraging voice.

"Do you think so? I dont know him as much as i can say that i like him." said Leslie.

"Babe. Look at your schoolmates. Tweek and Craig. They dont know about their homosexual tension. And then poof. They going while holding hands through the hallways. And so are you too. You must find out what you really are!" explain PC Principal.

"Dad. Do you really want to couple me with Kyle Broflovski?" Leslie asked with a laugh.

"No. But if it help to forget your little nightmare, then yes!" her father said while standing up.

"Dad?" says Leslie as her father go to the door. He switchs to her.

"Whats up, honey?"

"Thank you. Youre the best PC Dad of the world."

"Everything for you! And now try to sleep! Tomorrow you had an history test!" said PC Principal as he turn the light off and close her door. Leslie lay back in her bed and try to sleep. After a few minutes she sleeps. And this time she dont dream about an PC Dad, that wants to kill her. But another one in her other dream occurs again.

* * *

 **So what do you think about PC Principal and Leslie now? Rate and reviews would be nice.**


	2. A Normal Day In School?

**So Guys. Im back! And finally i got free from my military service (because christmas) and so i can write my stories. What happened lately by me. Ehm nothing special.**

 **In this chapter you will see, that Leslie isnt a ad. She had another special power. And with the chapters she will see how powerful this could be for her. And dont worry. Its a KylexLeslie story of course. Other shippings will appear but will be no big part of the storyline.**

 **So i think lets get straight to the story -**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Merry Christmas and a happy new year.**

 **I dont own South Park. This is the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

* * *

Leslie wakes up in the morning. She looks a little bit sleepy from the nightmare shed dreamed last night but she dont think about it anymore. She get out of her bed and walk to the bathroom. She wash her face, comb her hair and brush her teeths. After then she put on her normal outfit and go down in the kitchen where her father already listen the newspaper.

"How could this rassistic bastard appreciate that. This is totally bullshit." he yells and threw the newspaper onto the table. Then he saw Leslie. "Oh! Good morning honey. Sorry for that. You know my attitude against Donald Trump." he said and put his hand on his neck and laugh innocent.

"Good Morning Dad!" says Leslie. She know her dad can be sometimes a little bit too "politically correct" but that dont both her. She know her Dad loves her and since her mother died years ago, she is all what he have in his life.

"Do you want some cornflakes?" he asks.

"Yeah!" she said and drink from the tea PC Principal made her. He know her preference for citron tea.

"What does the newspaper say, dad?" asks Leslie.

"You know that incorrect asshole Donald Trump want an entry ban for muslims because he think every muslim is an terrorist. Not for long and i go to Washington and on his next speech he have two blue eyes." PC Principal said with an evil tone in his voice.

"Dad. Its okay! Donald Trump is an asshole." Leslie said to calm him down.

"No Leslie. I cant appreciate that this fool destroy our country."

After their breakfast that ends with jokes that Donald Trump smells theyre on their way to South Park Elementary. As they get out of PC Principals car they said goodbye to each other and go their separate ways to school. PC Principal go thru the gym hall, because on that way he is faster in his office. Leslie walks into the school and meet her friends Annie, Lola and Jenny Simon. Since she and PC Principal moved to South Park she became good friends with Lola and Jenny but Annie was her best friend. With the other girls in the fourth grade she cames out. She dont have any problems with them.

"Hey Guys!" she said.

"Hey Leslie. Ready for the history test?" asks Annie. She was one of the girls who wants everytime a A in every test, but she dont learn so much. So she gets everytime a C or a D.

"I think so!" she answer meanwhile theyre going to her locker.

"I think i will get my A today." prophesy Annie.

"And then you became an D like everytime." says Lola and laugh. Leslie self cant hide a giggle because it was the truth.

"You shouldnt make out so long with Douchebag and should learn some more." says Jenny.

"Shut up. His name is Dovakhin. You know that!" says Annie a little bit angered and blushed.

"She had so an hard crush on him!" says Jenny to Lola.

"Come on guys. Lets get this test behind us." says Leslie as she close her locker with her notebook and her books.

"A. Here i come!" says Annie as they walk into the class.

Leslie sit down on her place and open her book and flew over the texts about the american history to get the last infos for her test.

"Morning Leslie." an familiar voice said as she read the last chapter about Columbus discovering America. She keeps her head and saw Kyle, who sit down on the place next to her. He look over to her.

"Ehm! Leslie, you listen the wrong chapter. Christopher Columbus was the last topic we write about. We have the American Civil War." says Kyle.

"Fuck. Ive learned the wrong stuff. And now? Fuck!" says Leslie shocked and dont know what to do. Yesterday she learned the full afternoon to be prepared for the test. And now all was in vain.

"Dont worry! You ... could write off ... me! Its a simple test. I think its a cross test like last time. Mr. Garrison dont give a fuck about making tests creative?" asks Kyle a little bit unsure like he dont know what to say exactly.

"But isnt that cheating?" Leslie asks a little bit suspect.

"Not when he dont see it!"

"Okay. Then im in!" she said convinced.

"When i show you one finger the first answer is right, two by two, three by three and four by four." explain Kyle her the plan.

"Okay. And thank you Kyle." she smiled to him. He smiled to and blushed a little bit.

"Kyle wants to kiss Leslie Meyers!" Cartman sings provocative behind him.

"Shut up fatass!" Kyle yells.

"Okay children. Take all your seats. I know nobody of you learned for that fucking test. Also lets get it behind us!" Mister Garrison said as he come in and handed out the tests.

Leslie looks everytime to Kyle who give her with his fingers the right answer. Atleast he think this were the right answers. After the tests they speak about world war two and it seems like that most of his knowledge were from Saving Private Ryan or some old Call of Duty games.

"Do you think heve ever seen the movie hes talking about?" Kyle asks to Leslie.

"I dont know. Which one do you mean?" Leslie asks.

"Saving Private Ryan. Its one of the most famous movies about world-"

"Is there any problem Kyle?" Mister Garrison shouts out to Kyle.

"Im speaking with Leslie how informative your lessons are." he lied.

"Dont lie Kyle. You know itself that i hate my job and all of you." he said with a bored tone.

"Mister Garrison. Its my fault. I speak with Kyle about your talent to teach us how foolish it is, to began an war like Adolf Hitler. Then we speak about, how good it is, when we see Saving Private Ryan in the school" Leslie explain him.

"Okay then. When you two think that i have so much talent, then you two can write an report about this movie." Mister Garrison shouts at them.

"Three days!" the teacher screams onto the two. After them he returns to the normal lesson and talks about Operation Market Garden.

"Why youre lied for me?" Kyle asked Leslie quietly.

"To safe your ass." she answered short and looks like she didnt understand the whole world anymore. Momently she ask herself why she lied for him. Does this nightmare from yesterday have something to do with it. No, thats not possible. As Mister Garrison screamed at Kyle her heart began to beat a little bit more than usually. Like she want to keep to keep him away from every trouble. She dont want that he became detention or something other. But why?

"O-kay" says Kyle a little dubious.

The history lesson becomes a never endless trip thru world war two. Operation Market Garden, the Battle of Stalingrad, D-Day, the Battle of Remagen. All total random thru the years of war. After the lesson Leslie goes with Annie, Lola and Jenny to the cafeteria. Annie had an "Ive-seen-everything" glance in the face.

"So ... you and Kyle!" she said meanwhile their standing on for their lunch. "Is anything between you too?" asks Annie.

"No. Why?" asks Leslie suspicious.

"Because you speak the whole lesson with him like theres something between you two." the blonde girl said.

"Seriously! Cant i just talk with him without everyone thinks i like him. Okay, he seems nice but thats all."

"And all the same you must write an report with him about any movie." says Lola.

"What does it matter?"

"Youre going to make out with him!" says Jenny and do so as if shes making out with the air.

Leslie turns red of anger and gritted her teeths and blushed of embarrass because all of her friends thinks she likes Kyle. She thinks hes nice but nothing more. Shes now here for a few weeks and the rumors about her and Kyle already exists. She couldnt hear that no longer so she decided to go outside to snap some fresh air.

As she went in the backyard she sit down on the stairs and saw some of the boys playing football. Then the ball lands besides her.

"Hey wheres the ball?" says one of them. She looks up and saw that Clyde run in her direction.

"Oh Hey. Can you give me the ball." he asks her.

"Sure." she answer and give him back to him. As she give him the football she touch his hand. As she touched this hand she fell in an trance-like state and saw Clyde that he get hitted by a car.

"Ehm. Leslie? Leslie are you okay?" Clyde snaps her back to reality. What was that? Does she seen Clyde hitting by a car. But why. Was that a vision? A day dream? Or something other?

"Oh. Yes. Im okay. I just ... think about something." she said thoughtful.

"Oh okay. See you in class then." the brown haired boy. "Ehm. Can you let out my hand?" he asks.

"Oh sorry." Leslie said and let the hand off.

Clyde goes back to his friends and continue their game.

She wants to go back in the school building but something in her inner me said her she should warn Clyde. She turns around and go to Clyde who stand on his position as quarterback.

"Hey Clyde!" she call him.

"Yeah!" he answered.

"Be careful around ... cars!" she said and go with a better feeling back into the schoolhouse. She goes to her locker to get some books for her next lesson.

"Hey girl. I know you were here." said Lola with an piece of an pizza in her hand. Leslie was still enraged about the rumors their friends spreads around her. And to see Lola dont make it better. Lola as only dont make fun of her.

"So you want to spread out other rumors about me and Kyle." she said.

"No, and were sorry, that were making fun of you. It goes rumors about all and everyone in the school." explain Lola.

"About you too?"

"Yeah. Some jerks thinking Kevin Stoley had a crush on me!" says Lola.

"And you dont like him?" Leslie asks.

"Hes okay but his favor for Star Wars is so extremely nerdy." she explains. And then Lola noticed the piece of pizza in her hand.

"Oh. Here. I got this piece for you. Ive thought you were hungry." said Lola as she hand her the warm pizza.

"Oh thanks. I could die of starving." and Leslie takes one bite of the pizza.

"But eat it quick before the hallway monitors see you." warned Lola her.

As Leslie was done with her lunch she and Lola going back to their class. Before the next lesson began Annie and Jenny came to her desk and excuse them by her. After then the school day continues. She avoided to look over to Kyle, who look a lot of times to her. She really want to look over to him. Then she turns lightly to him and then their eyes met each other. After a few second who seemed for her like a thousand years he becames a little blush and look away. Its seems her as if he was embarrassed. Or he heard the rumors that already exists about them. After the end of the school Leslie go with Annie, Lola and Jenny to her locker. She put her notebook and their books in the locker as she heard an all to familiar voice.

"Ehm Leslie?" the voiced called her. She turns around and saw Kyle. She looks over to her friends who only saw an romantic couple of Leslie and Kyle.

"We let you two lovebirds alone!" Jenny said and they go away. Leslie turns red again. Full of anger. First she excused for making fun of her and then she do it again. This girl could be frustrating sometimes.

"What is?" she said full of anger.

"Ehm. We must write this report ... from that film ... and i dont know ... where we should met us. At your home or at my home." he explain a little bit shocked because he never saw Leslie so enraged like that. And she wasnt really hard pissed off. But as Kyle say her what he want her anger lowered into an warm feeling in her stomach.

"Oh! Ehm! I dont know. What is when we meet us at your home." she said a little bit unsure with an little blush.

"Okay. I just gonna tell my mom that you come to me. She dont likes it when visits are unannounced."

"Okay. And the film. Do you have this film?"

"No. But we can look it on Netflix!" he explained.

"Okay. When should i come?" she asks him with a flutter in her stomach.

"I think 5 P.M. should be okay. Okay see you there." Kyle said and go out of her sight. She only winks him lightly afterwards.

She stood there for a minute or two and thought about he feelings in her when she talked with him as a hand tips on her shoulder. She frightened and turn around and see no one other as her father.

"Youre okay honey?" he asks.

"Ehm. Yeah. Im only going after my homework to Kyle. From my class."

"Okay. I can drive you to him. But why? Does the dream from yesterday have something to do with it?" he ask jocularly as they walk out of the school house.

"Me and him talking in history lesson meanwhile he tells about world war two."

"And he sentenced you?" PC Principal asks.

"Yeah. We must write an report about Saving Private Ryan."

"Oh. This movie isnt so bad for history lessons. When it comes to the japanese part of world war two maybe he tell you something about Letters From Iwo Jima or Pearl Harbor." and he laughed.

Then they arrived their car. She takes her bag and placed it in the luggage space and sit on the passenger seat next to PC Principal. At home she goes in her room and make her homework. After then she looked a little bit Fat Albert and Terrance and Philipp. Then it was time. PC Principal drive her to Kyles house. She gets out and thanked her father for driving her and then she go the door of the Broflovski residence and rang.

* * *

 **Ehmm... Meep!**

 **See ya in the next chap!**


	3. Watching Private Ryan

**Hey Guys.**

 **I dont really know about what i should talk to you in the authors note. Idk. So, today is New Years Eve and i will spent it with my girlfriend and a few friends. And to all of you a happy new year!**

 **Rates and Reviews are welcome!**

 **I dont own South Park. This is the work of Trey Parker and Matt Stone.**

 **Happy Reading.**

* * *

After a few seconds of waiting someone open her the door.

"Hello little girl. You must be Leslie. My bubele talked about you!" an little bit overweigthed woman, maybe his mother greeted her and let her in. She leads the girl into the living room where a little kid watch some TV.

"Take a seat. Kyle must be here any seconds." the woman said and get in the kitchen.

"Hi. Im Ike." the little boy said.

"Ehm Hi." she said a little bit nervously because she dont know anyone of Kyles people.

"You must be the girl my brother talks about. Youre Leslie!" he said.

"Yeah. I must write with him an report for history." she answered him.

"That isnt the only things he said about you!" Ike said with an grin. That seems me a little bit awkward.

"What are you talking about?"

"He said something like he-"

"Ike. What the fuck are you doing? Go watch some Pewdiepie." Kyle said from behind. Ike stands up with an annoyed glare and go upstairs into his room. "Does he had bothered you?" he asks her.

"No. He seems nice." she answered him with an smile.

"At first he seems nice but he could be sometimes so a big idiot." he explain meanwhile were going into his room. As we entered we room he take his laptop and put him onto his bed. I sit down alongside him. He logged into his account and search for the movie. Then he saw that an age restriction blocked the movie.

"Damnit." Kyle shout out. "Can you wait here? I ask my mother if she had the password."

"Sure." the girl answer him quick.

Then he goes out of the room downstairs. Meanwhile Leslie wandered with her eyes thru his room. She never was in a boys bedroom and she was never so close with them but sheve ever meant, boys were so messy and so disgusting but Kyles room is so clean. But as she looked thru his room this cribble in my stomach turns back. She like it then everything is so clean and all. She dont even like it when just one sock is in the false drawer. This feeling in her stomach and the fact that hes maybe a tidy boy makes her smile. Leslie couldnt explain herserself why she smile but with that feeling she cant expect to wait for him any longer she get onto his window and look into the backyard.

She looked to the plants that were seated in the flower bed and the little swing as an vibration on his nightstand takes her attention. She go to his nightstand and saw his smartphone is showing an notification from Stan. Leslie remember that this boy sit left from Kyle. At first she dont know if she should spy on his phone, but her curiosity was to big. I scroll down and saw an WhatsApp trend between Kyle and this Stan.

"When shes here. Good Luck, bro!" he writes.

"What does that mean? Does they mean me." Leslie thought. A little unsure she scrolled up and look onto the last messages theyve sent each other. But then she saw something, that let her lose her balance and fall down beside his bed.

"I hope she likes me. After this movie i ask her for a date." says one of the messages.

"Oh my god. Its true. Annie, Jenny and Lola prophcied it to me that he likes me.'" Leslie thought. This feeling in her stomach and the thought that someone really likes her makes her so happy but she cant go out with an boy she dont even know.

And then all this rumors. Almost everyone in school know the rumors about Leslie and Kyle. While she stands up she heard steps from outside the door. The fouth grader girl frightened and put his smartphone back onto his nightstand and do so as if nobody happened. Then he cames in.

"Okay. I got the password. Id taken some energy drinks too. Do you want some?" he offered her the energy drink. Leslie was never a fan of energy drinks and the only energy drinks sheve ever drinked in her life were a Red Bull but then she thouht she could try one sip.

"Sure!" she agreed with an awkward laugh, take the can and look away from him with a little smile.

"Its kind of funny, that he dont have any clue that i know about his crush." she thought and take another zip from the drink.

After he entered the password he started the movie and looked over to the girl.

She still smile about his cluelessness and a little bit about the warm feeling in her stomach.

"Ehm. Leslie! Are you alright?" he asks and takes the girl back to normalty.

"Sure." she answered him with an little smile. This warm cribbly feeling dont want to go. Exactly the contraray happens. His worries about her makes it stronger. She looks over to him and they smiled. And of course his smile was a smile of goodness. She sits closer to him and by that she touch his hand. And then. Poof. Another vision. But in this vision was Leslie and him and he kissed her. And theyre going while holding hands thru the streets. They sitting in the cinema. It was the nicest thing sheve ever seen. If this were a dream she wish that he would never end. Momently she dont give any shit about how she got this power to look into the future or how to get this visions. Momently she only want to see this vision more than any other thing in the world. It was just to beautiful. After a few minutes of her and Kyle as pair her vision fades more and more. Then she saw nothing more than an unendly fog.

PANG! She recoiled and saw that Saving Private Ryan movie was playing on Kyles laptop. This must been of the mortars in the film that brings her back in reality. Her head lays on Kyle leg and he put his arm around her like he wants to hold her with every price.

"Eww..." she jumped back in disgust as she see where one soldier run thru the battlefield while he searching for his torn arm. She was not really a big fan of war movies but they must write this goddamn report.

"Do you really want to watch this movie?" Kyle asked worried. "We can look something others if this movie is to hard for you."

"But we must write this report!" she retorted.

"Its okay. We can take some internet-critics and write them down as one report." Kyle said.

"But what should we look then?" Leslie asked and already knew the answer as she look onto the poster on his wall.

"We could look Better Call Saul." Kyle suggest.

"Okay then." she answered and looked in his eyes, which were full of goodness. After a few seconds they looked away from each other. Kyle to the laptop to search for Better Call Saul and shes looking with an really big blush to his window.

They looks a few episodes of Better Call Saul, three at most. While watching Kyle and Leslie watching constantly into the others eyes. But this cribble her my stomach didnt stop. The more they looked in each others eyes, the more her lips began to be uneasy at. Their faces came nearer and they closed their eyes-

"Kyle. Its time for dinner." Kyles mom exclaim from downstairs.

Kyle and Leslie are heading back with an shock their eyes. What happened in the last ten seconds? Did they totally lose their minds. Theryre still sitting with an big blush on his bed and watching onto the laptop, whos still playing any episode of Better Call Saul. She was so embarrassed. Nearly she kissed a boy. And it wouldnt be any simple kiss. It would be the first kiss. The real first kiss.

"Did you .. want to dining with ... us?" Kyle stuttered with an face red like a tomato.

"Ehm ... Sure!" Leslie answered unsure. Both of them know what they nearly did. The thing is. She dont know Kyle as much as she could say she want to be more as friends. If theyre still friends after this. But with him it was so exciting. All felt so right. Especially the vision with her and Kyle as couple she had as i touched his hand. But all this visions could he only some ravings. As she give Cylde his football sheve seen him hitting by a car. And until now nothing happens to him.

Leslie and the whole Broflovski family sitting around the table and eating their dinner. Then his father break the silence.

"So ... Kyle. Hows it going with your report of that movie" he asked.

"Its going well." Kyle lied.

Ike looks over to Leslie and then to his brother and the blushes on our faces. Then he grin. Did he seen through them? He had an "Ive-Seen-Evereything" glance in his face like Annie.

"Kyle. Dont forget to pack up some things. You have this sleepover party by Stan with your friends." his mother said.

"Oh shit. The pyjama party. Ive totally forget it!" Kyle said when it occurs it to him.

"Ehm. We can write the report tomorrow." Lesie said and felt herself a little bit awkward in the whole scenery because she dont know whats actually going on.

"Young girl. Your father called me too. He said that he is in an PTA meeting and it would be great when we drive you home." Kyles mother said to her.

"Okay. Then it would be better when i get dressed." she said and walk into the lobby there are her shoes. As the fourth grader girl wants to take on her shoes Kyle taps her on the shoulder. She turn around and see an tomato-red Kyle.

"What?" she asks with an little giggle because she can imagine what he wants.

"Leslie. The thing, before we go dining. You know. Im sorry." he said with an little bit shame in his face.

"Kyle. You dont have to excuse you!" she tried to comfort him a little bit and lay her hand on his shoulder and look in his eyes. She can feel how helpless he feels. It seems as she can read it from his eyes.

"But were still friends?" he asked meanwhile he walks his visit out.

"Of course!" she said as they entered the garage. Kyle put the garage door up and theyre going to the car. Kyle closed the garage door behind them and look around if theres anybody other. Now Leslie felt a little bit unsure because this is a little bit awkward. As he was sure nobody were here besides us he turns back to her.

"Leslie. I know this sounds a little bit awkward and i can understand when you say no, and when i do that it could destory our friendship, but i must risk that. The thing is i really like you. More than that. I love you." he said and took his hands on the girls shoulders.

"Did he really confess his love to me?" Leslie thought. She looked in his emerald green eyes and see, that this could be only the truth. The prickle in her stomach gets stronger more and more, her heart beats so fast as it can, her lips shivers and the only thought she had in her head in this second is to kiss him. Her eyes were moist of joy and she slung her arms around him and give him an soft kiss on his lips. And this time it felt all so right. More than before in his bedroom. This moment couldnt be better and nobody could destory it. After for them endless minutes of soft kissing he takes her hand.

"I know its a little bit too late for that, but do you want to go on a date with me!" he asks full of self-confidence like he already know it could be only one answer. And of course it gives only one answer.

"Yes." Leslie said and give him a hug as she saw that was another one in this garage behind Kyles back.

* * *

 **So. I think i did an good job. What do you think?! See ya in the next chap!**


End file.
